mermaidmelodypopstarsfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi: It's Show Time!
Overview To be discussed later! :P The main characters are Destiney, Thirza, Isis, Mimi and Sheshe, Tessa and Mizoke! Characters Heroes Tessa Seishin Isis Noowei Thirza Cove Gwen Destiney Cove Mizoke Fantomu Grace Rose Mimi and Sheshe (Reborn as mermaids) Tia Yuki Archer Cove Neutral Shisha Tandoku Kodukuna Fuun'na Villains Shinu Rules *No G-modding *No Power Playing *No Swearing *No harrassing others *Canon characters will be controlled by the creators of their daughters, but exeptions can be made! *Ask to join, kay? *I'll start and end the episodes, exeptions can be made! *Post any ideas for episodes on the talkpage, or any ideas for an overview! Please post any ideas!!! *Smile! :D *And most importantly, Have FUN! Roleplay Episode 1 (The girls are playing in the Egyptian kingdom with their moms, but there's nothing to do) Isis: *playing Pachisi with Siera* Yes! I won again! Grace: *giggles* Score 15 for Isis! Gwen: I'm bored... *anime huffy face* Grace: Well, there has to be something to fix that! Thirza: *sigh* Destiney: There's gotta be something... Grace: I say... RANDOM PERSON APPEARANCE IN 3.... Isis: Who? Grace: Dunno, JOIN IN WITH MEH GWENNIE! Destiney: Heh... Gwen: 2!! Grace: 1!!!!!!!! appears out of a burst of light Mizoke: Hello children! *Has a ^^ face* Gwen: Hi! Thirza: Heyo! *big smile*D Destiney: MIZO! *hugs her* Mizoke: *laughs* Hey Destiney! Hey everyone! Isis: *giggle* swims in Tessa: Well, what's with the long face Gwen? Gwen: We're bored! Tessa: What have we here? Some princesses with nothing to do? Let's fix that! {Tia swims in} Tia:Hi kids what up with the sad faces? Thirza: Hi Tia! Wanna play with us? Isis: *screams* THERE'S ANGLER FISH OUTSIDE!! Tia:WHAT!!!! Gwen: *shrieks* Tia:*gerr* Destiney: I'm not scared! Grace: WELL I AM! *._. face* Isis: WHAAAAAA!!! Tessa: Angler fish...? Calm down kids! Thirza: There's not supposed to be anglers in the Egyptian ocean! see something dart away from the window, and a voice say "Why can't you just stay put?! Destiney: And now i'm scared! Grace: *clinging to Tessas arm* Thirza: *makes a sound almost like a mix of a whimper and a wail* Grace: SAVE ME! Destiney: Shh! They'll hear you! ???: Stay here! They'll see you! Grace: Wuah!? Thirza: *makes the sound again and clings to Noel* ???: No they won't! I just want to see for a second Sheshe! Destiney: Who's talking? Grace: I dunno! *clings tighter to Tessas arm* Tessa: Oi! Sheshe? ???: MIMI GET DOWN! Destiney: Huh? Thirza: ???? Grace: Wuah??? see someone trying to boost themselves up to the window sill ???: MIMI! Destiney: Who the heck is Mimi? Grace: Dunno falls into the room through the window Mimi: Oww... Thirza: *shrieks* Destiney: OHMIGAWSH! Isis: WUAAAAH!!! *grabs Siera's arm really tight* Mimi: Oops.... *blushes* Destiney: Who is this? Grace: She's clumsy... Sheshe: *swims in* Sorry for the trouble, we'd better get going... Mimi: Sheshe... Sorry... Coco: Sheshe? Mimi? Grace: I'm confused. Destiney: Ooh... Mother mentioned them once... Thirza: Mum? Do you know these people? Gwen: *Looks at them suspicious* Noel: They look like these two girls I used to fight awhile ago... Destiney: *confused face* Gwen: I heard 'bout them!! They're real nasty to mermaids! Sheshe: Great... Tessa: Gwen, don't go jumping to conclusions... Destiney: *swims up to Mimi* Mizoke: Destiney, what are you doing? Mimi: Eh? Destiney: It's nice to meet you Mimi. I'm Destiney. Grace: Nyeh? What is she doing? Mimi: *stunned* Gwen: Don't do it Destiney, it's a trap! Destiney: Why do you look so shocked Mimi? Mizoke: *motions Gwen to shush* Mimi: N-no one's ever been brave enough to talk to us... Thirza: *shyly* We could change that. Destiney: Yeah *smiles, and holds her hand out to shake Mimis* Mimi: *shakes her hand* Thank you! Sheshe: *smiles a bit* Destiney: Your welcome! Mimi: *hugs both of them, along with Sheshe* Destiney: *giggles* Grace: Brave.. Brave nee-chans... Gwen: I don't think they're brave, I think they're falling into a trap... Mizoke: We'll see Gwen... Tessa: Now, who want's to play a game? cheers, even Gwen, despite her anger END OF EPISODE! Episode 2 (Destiney, Thirza, Tessa, and Mizoke are walking around the beach at sunset) Tessa: It is so beautiful at dusk... *sighs gently* Mizoke: Yeah... Destiney: It reminds me of Darangel Onee-sama.... Thirza: And Zani-sama.... Nothing could spoil tonight. (Or can it? >:3) Destiney: Yeah... Mizoke: *chuckles* You two must really love them... (>:3) Tessa: Indeed. (Any ideas?) Category:Shows Category:Thirza's Stuff